All Talk, No Action
by imsuchanut
Summary: Rose is done with the Doctor's flirting and teasing. He acts like he wants something, but never actually goes for it. The Doctor says he's got the moves? Well, it's time to prove it.


**A/N: Big thanks to Skyler-Reese for helping me with this! This fic is set sometime during or after season 2, it's not really specific as to the timing. But, I'm pretending Doomsday didn't happen. Nobody want that episode anyway. Yes, I know the following is quoted from the ninth doctor, and this fic contains dear number ten, but just pretend.**

"I've got the moves, but I wouldn't want to boast."

Rose Tyler was sick and tired of it. This was the third time in the past two weeks that he had done this. Last time it was "This is nothing, I can go for _miles_!" and a wiggle of his eyebrows. He had to know what he was doing to her, there was no way he could be _that_ thick. He kept playing games with her; he brought their flirting and teasing to a whole new level.

Gone were the old days. The days when he wore a leather jacket and big ears. And the times early after his regeneration. Those were the times when they still flirted, but blushed around each other when it got a bit too far, always joking, never serious.

These days, he seemed to push her buttons on purpose. It was more of a game now; they would flirt so incessantly and cheekily. And they seemed to be playing to win. The Doctor and Rose flirted so much, and in such a way that anyone around them automatically assumed they were together, and about to go back home for some _dancing_.

It had gotten really bad.

But their flirting itself wasn't what was making Rose's head spin. No, she was frustrated with the fact that the Doctor never did anything about it. He never corrected people who assumed they were together, never let go of her hand, never strayed too far from her, and never stopped his teasing. Even in front of Jackie, which resulted in quite a few slaps.

He _really_ shouldn't have made that comment about Rose's legs in front of her mum.

But had they actually gotten _together_? Of course not.

The Doctor talked and joked and it was obvious at this point what he said wasn't just words, but he never acted upon them. Every time they were chest to chest, eyes locked, and the tension was so thick one could cut it with a knife, he walked away muttering about the TARDIS needing fixing. Every time he pulled Rose away suddenly from a "pretty boy" that was "looked like a suspicious alien threat" he would divert his eyes and play with the sonic screwdriver, acting as if everything was normal. Every time they saved the world and the moment was so _perfect_, he just hugged her.

The man never actually made a single bloody move! Never kissed her, never admitted his feelings. And he wouldn't let Rose do it either. Whenever she tried to, he would back away, and make up an excuse. It wasn't that he didn't want her, because she could tell from the look in his eyes, his erratic breathing, and the way he kept licking his lips that he did. He was scared of _something_, obviously, although she didn't know what. It was stupid, because he couldn't be so tactile and flirty and give her those looks and not expect it to go anywhere.

It wasn't just the particularly physical moves that he ran from. Whenever they went to a particularly romantic spot, or the Doctor did something especially sweet, Rose tried to tell him how she felt but he cut her off. When they saved the world, he would whisper how glad he was, how he couldn't live without her, but not say the words that matter. She could tell what he meant, yes, but he never let it get far enough for them to be properly together.

This time was going to be the last. He was _not_ going to keep teasing her like this. It was not fair, to either of them, but especially to Rose. She didn't have "Superior Time Lord Control". Rose was merely human and he knew exactly how much all the teasing was bothering her.

Rose Tyler was not going to take this lying down.

And so she told him so.

"You, Doctor, are all talk and no action!" Oh, god, she _actually_ said that! What if he was kidding the whole time, and never actually felt anything for her, _ohgodohgodohgod_.

_Pull it together, Rose. You're being ridiculous. There is obviously something between you two here, and he just isn't man enough to let it happen. It's about time you did something._

From the look on his face, she knew he hadn't expected this. What she didn't know, was the flood of emotions that ran through his mind.

He was first and foremost scared, terrified, because he couldn't let this happen. It was bad enough he let it get this far, because he was going to lose her someday.

Desire was also present, in high amounts. He was the Doctor, she was Rose, so how could it not be? It was obvious they wanted and needed one another, _badly_.

Happiness ran free also, because he was so very, very pleased that she wanted this with him too. Bad enough to actually make a move.

And finally anticipation, because he felt the atmosphere in the room shift. The Doctor instantly knew that things were going to change tonight, for the better or for worse.

Time to pull himself together.

"I have no clue what you mean Rose!" But Rassilon, did he.

Rose took a step closer to him, and he swallowed nervously. "Don't you, Doctor?" His pulse quickened, and he swore she could tell.

"Nope, no clue…" his voice was deeper now. Wait, how did he get closer? Why were his hands suddenly around her waist? Damn.

Rose looked down at their current position, and then looked up at him, a large smirk plastered on her face.

"Well, Doctor, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. You talk," she moved even closer, "and tease," Rose put her arms around his neck, "and act like you want _something._" she whispered that last part in his ear, and he shivered.

"But you never actually do anything about it. You run away, scared." Then suddenly, he was hit with a blast of cold air and her words.

"I am most certainly not _scared_, Rose Tyler!" Her eyes flashed. Damn, that wasn't the right thing to say.

"Then what is it? Is this all a game? Is this funny to you? 'Cause I didn't see you laughing earlier!"

"This is not a game!" His voice was raised now, this was going down tonight.

"Then what is this, Doctor?"

He was going to have to open up now.

"Rose…I can't lose you." His voice was tender and sad.

"What do you mean?"

"Rose, I don't want you to leave me. I…I feel so strongly for you already, that I would be completely and utterly lost without you."

"I'm not going to leave you, Doctor. I promised forever, remember?"

"But that was before! Now, we act like, newlyweds or something."

Rose quirked an eyebrow. "Something wrong with the way we act Doctor? 'Cause I see you starting most of it."

He sighed. "It's just, if we were, you know, together, I wouldn't be a good boyfriend. I already can't give you what you deserve, but I'd also be protective and clingy and irrational!" Rose burst out laughing at that.

The Doctor pouted. Well, he wouldn't call it that, because Time Lords most certainly do not pout. "What's so funny?"

"You! You already are protective and clingy and irrational!"

"Rose Tyler, you wound me!" Her laughing finally calmed down.

"Doctor, I think you're just making excuses. Really, why won't you go through with this? With us?" Damn. She always read him so well.

He mumbled something under his breath.

"What did you say? I didn't exactly catch that."

"I said I am scared, Rose. I'm scared you'll realize how much better you are then me, how bad I am for you. I'm scared I'll lose you; that you'll leave me. And mostly, I'm scared of how strongly I feel for you. I've never felt anything remotely this strong for anyone, so I let myself have as much as a can without it actually going anywhere."

His speech shocked her. She hadn't expected this, from him of all people.

"Doctor, don't be scared. You are an amazing person, and I don't deserve you, and I have absolutely no intention of leaving. But feelings aren't something you should run from; they're something you should embrace. And hiding them away isn't fair, for either of us."

"I know…"

"And you know something else?"

"What?" Rose gave him a cheeky smile, and he knew he was going to like what was coming.

"You're still doing a lot of talking, and I don't see much action." Well, he could definitely fix that. And he told her so.

The Doctor walked up to Rose, and wrapped his arms around her.

"That's more like-" he cut her off with a searing kiss, and suddenly all thoughts were erased from her brain. The kiss was everything he wanted to say, everything he felt and would show her. He could do action, and he was going to show her just how much.

In the end, the Doctor was right. He did have the moves.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, pretty pretty please review! Let me know what you think, reviews really do make my day and help me out as a writer.**

**If you have any prompts, I'd love to do them. So please, feel free to send me any ideas you'd like to see!**


End file.
